metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Richard1990
Please post new messages at the bottom of my talk page. Please use headlines when starting new talk topics. Thanks. Hello There! Hello Richard1990! Welcome to the site. I don't mean to sound rude, but I was wondering if you could talk me through some of the changes you're making to the site. You're doing an awful lot and it's hard to keep track of it all! Thanks for all the hard work. --Fantomas 00:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, good to see your working hard! Can I make a small request? On the game InfoBox could you possibly perhaps add a "Next Game (Chronologically)" and "Previous Game (Chronologically)"? I'd do it myself, but I'm not really very good when it comes to the coding for this site, I'm only good at the content itself, haha! I usually leave that up to User:Selo. Cheers. --Fantomas 00:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey man, cheers for all the help you've been doing on wiki. it is appreciated. One thing though. I noticed you changed the MediaWiki:Common.js page to remove the title from it. I've changed it back because it doesnt look right without it, but could you please run this by us or the community before you make these sorts of changes. cheers - Selo 23:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Thats cool. I just think it looks better with it on is all. keeps things consistent. - Selo 00:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Blocking Ahh, well ok then. I was worried because it always says "images should be no larger then" and it says a file size, so I thought maybe they didn't like massive images. I only banned Artwork for a week, so he'll be back in no time. My other main issue was that the Gallery sections he's been adding to character pages makes some of the pages look incredibly clustered, and most of the images can easily be found elsewhere on Metal Gear fan-sites, which is something I've always sort of tried to differentiate this Wiki from. It doesn't help that I'm incredibly protective of this Wiki, haha! --Fantomas 13:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) MGS4 Portal Hey Richard, I had an idea with what you said about the new main page. Well i figured it would be good to get lots of MGS4 Information in one place. I've made a draft page with all the information in and was wondering of what you thought about it, we should link to it from the main page too. Its at User:Selo/Metal_Gear_Solid_4_Portal -any suggestions is cool cheers - Selo 22:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) p.s. i was wondering if there was anyway we can put a timer on the site. I know Konami have one, but im pretty sure i cant put the code on the page. Do you know of anyway to do this or have some sort of flash timer? Thanks for the Help.... I had trouble with that image. RE: Monaco Skin The problem was that he changed it for the default admin skin, which meant that no matter what i changed in my preferences it always stayed with that skin. I have no problem if you want to change it for normal/anonymous users, but i dont want it messing with my settings. If this is possible then go right ahead but i'd rather not have it change my own skin. I have tried the skin before and personally i don't like it. it seems too cluttered and there is too much going on. in my opinion simple is better, i mean, look at google and how successful that has been in comparison to yahoo anywho, like i said if theres a way to change it for regular users go right ahead, if this is what wikia wants - but id like it not to change my default - cheers Selo 11:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Richard! Good to be here too! Adding GW as a possibility Hey man I was looking over the entry for The Patriot and noticed that it did say that they had been succcessful in digitizing themselves but there was not mention of GW possibily being the digital form of the Patriot. The problem I have is how to make this entry into the wiki topic so it makes sense. I also need to do some editing on the GW page so that the possibility of what GW is, is included and a link to S3. Any Ideas? Justin 21:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC)